You Don't Know Love
by Dandeliona96
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku,,, Tapi sungguh aku sudah lelah dengan semua sikapmu itu. Terinspirasi dari MV K.Will-You Don't Know Love


**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling**

**Warning:**

**OC, OOC, Abal, GaJe, Tipo(s), dll**

**DRABBLE**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

Happy Reading

You Don't Know Love

Seperti biasa pagi itu Al bangun pukul 6.00 AM. Mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Biasanya akan ada seorang gadis yang menelepunnya dengan ceria setiap pagi. Tapi itu telah berakhir sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Al kembali menatap kontak gadis itu di ponselnya. Berpikir sejenak, 'Apa dia harus menelepunnya?'. Namun dia malah meleparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke ujung tempat tidur.

Daisy mengambil ponsel yang tadi sempat dihempaskannya ke tempat tidur dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Dia bangun dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sungguh berantakan dan semua ini hanya karena seorang laki-laki. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat menyedihkan, lagi pula dia sendiri yang memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju _pantry_ untuk membuat sarapannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Memasukkan dua roti tawar ke pemanggang entah kenapa menjadi hal yang terasa sangat berat untuk dilakukan.

Al berlari ke _pantry_nya dengan sikat gigi masih dimulut saat mencium bau gosong. Ternyata roti panggangnya – satu-satunya pilihan sarapan paginya – telah gosong. Dia mengumpat dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi. Dia memang tidak becus dalam memasak bahkan walau itu hanya memasukkan roti ke dalam alat _muggle_ benama pemanggang roti. Karena biasanya gadis_nya_ akan dengan hati membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Al menggigit roti setengah gosong tadi dan dia membawa segelas susu menuju ruang duduk apartemennya. Duduk termenung tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

Daisy meletakkan roti yang telah digigitnya di atas gelas susu. Dia menatap kosong ke penjuru arah apartemennya yang sangat berantakan. Dia menghela nafas, kejadian tiga hari yang lalu kembali terlintas dibenaknya.

Hari itu hari Sabtu, dia tengah berjalan-jalan di Taman dengan teman lamanya. Dan kekasihnya Albus Severus Potter melihatnya. Al datang menghampiri Daisy dan langsung marah-marah tidak jelas. Dan Daisy merasa itu semua sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka hari itu juga. Masalahnya adalah ini bukannlah kali pertama itu terjadi.

Daisy kembali menghela nafas panjang, mengingat kejadian itu hanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja yang penuh dengan photo-photo kekasihnya. Entah kenapa melihat photo yang dapat bergerak-gerak itu membuatnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya memang bukan manusia biasa tapi dia seorang penyihir. Hal yang dulu selalu dianggapnya hanyalah sebuah dongeng.

Al menatap photo – mantan – kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar merindukan gadis yang tertawa riang dalam photo tersebut. Jujur dia benar-benar menyesali semua ucapannya tiga hari yang lalu. Dia memang sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti gadis_nya_ itu. Dia kemudian meletakan photo gadisnya kembali diatas meja. Pandangannya beralih pada lemari pakaiannya dan kini dia telah menghamburkan semua isi lemarinya.

Daisy memungut pakaiannya yang entah kenapa bisa berhamburan satu-persatu. Merapikan bantal dan sebagainya, menaruh barang-barang tersebut kembali ditempat yang seharusnya. Kakinya kembali membawanya ke meja yang penuh dengan photo kekasihnya yang digantung dengan apik seperti jemuran. Daisy mengambil satu photo dan menciumnya, dia tersenyum pada orang di dalam photo itu yang tengah sibuk memakan sesuatu.

Al akhirnya berhenti melempar-lemparkan pakaiannya saat berhasil menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna putih. Dia tersenyum dan membawa sweater tersebut ke sebuah kotak besar yang entah sejak kapan telah ada di atas meja. Al kembali teringat saat gadis_nya _memberikan sweater itu natal tahun lalu. Walau bukan sweater rajutan buatan sendiri seperti pemberian _Grandma_ Weasley tapi Al sangat menyukainya.

Daisy mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari lacinya. Membukanya dan membaca secarik kertas surat cinta dari kekasihnya dulu. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang dilakukan – mantan – kekasihnya dulu untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Berikutnya pandangannya beralih pada sebuah _sneaker_ yang teronggok begitu saja di samping meja riasnya. _Sneaker_ yang mereka beli bersama saat liburan ke Paris.

Al mengeluarkan sebuah _sneaker_ yang sudah sangat berdebu dari kotaknya. _Sneaker_ yang mereka beli bersama saat liburan ke Paris musim panas tahun lalu. Dia kemudian membersihkan _sneaker_ tersebut sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Daisy memasukkan semua barang kenangannya dan _mantan kekasinya_ – mulai sekarang dia harus tebiasa menyebut laki-laki itu dengan mantan kekasih bukan kekasih lagi – ke dalam sebuah kotak besar. Dan terakhir dia mengambil mawar biru dari pas yang ada di dekat jendela. Mawar yang tak pernah layu tersebut kemudian berakhir di kotak besar tadi.

Hampir semua barang kenangannya dan gadis_nya_ kini telah dimasukkannya ke dalam kotak besar yang ada di meja tadi. Al menghela nafas dan kemudian berjalan kearah meja. Dia menarik laci meja itu dengan hati-hati dan disanalah terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih yang berkilau. Al mengambilnya dan bukannya memasukkan cincin itu ke kotak tapi dia malah mengenakanya kembali di jari manisnya. Kenangan-kenangan manis mereka kembali terbersit dalam benaknya, senyum manis dan pelukan hangat gadis_nya_. Al mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum cerah melihat cincin itu telah terpasang lagi di jarinya.

Daisy meraba jari manisnya, kosong hanya itulah yang didapatinya. Biasanya akan ada sebuah cincin emas putih yang melingkar disana. Dia merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengembalikan cincin itu pada pemberinya.

Al ber_appearate_ di sebuah taman yang sedikit tersembunyi yang merupakan tempat berpisahnya mereka. Dia kemudia meletakkan kotak yang tadi dibawanya di bawah pohon. Berikutnya dia telah bengorek-ngorek dedaunan di tanah mencari cincin yang dilemparnya tiga hari yang lalu. Yeah, karena terlalu marah dia melempar cincin yang dikembalikan gadis_nya_ padanya tersebut. Dan dia tersenyum saat tangannya merasakan sebuah benda dingin bulat yang menyilaukan matanya.

Daisy berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju taman tempatnya mengakhiri segalanya dengan laki-laki itu. Dia berencana akan membuang kotak di tangannya itu disana. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Al – mantan kekasihnya – juga ada disana. Al berbalik dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan medekat kearah Daisy, dan diam-diam Daisy berusaha menahan senyumnya. Al mengambil kotak besar dari tangannya, menaruhnya di atas sebuah kotak – yang mungkin miliknya –. Membuka kotak milik Daisy tersebut dan mengambil bunga mawar biru yang tak pernah layu. Dia lalu kembali berhadapan dengan Daisy, mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang mawar. Daisy menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu, namun pada akhirnya Daisy telah memegang tangkai maar tersebut. Berikutnya cincin miliknya dulu terjatur dari tangkai mawar tersebut ke atas tangannya. Daisy yang mengerti maksud Al hanya dapat tersenyum. Al kemudian mengambil mengambil cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya di jari manis Daisy. Dia kemudian menarik Daisy ke dalam pelukannya dan bergugmam, _"I am S__o__rry,"_.

The End

A/N: hello-hello lama tak berjumpa dengan saya maaf karena tiba-tiba dulu saya hiatus gak jelas n' saya juga mau minta maaf soal fanfic yang saya telantarkan dan pada akhirnya saya hapus Jujur saya telah gagal buat fanfic itu, intinya saya gak berbakat buat cerita misteri *ngeles,,, Yang baca wajib _ripiu _ *bisa bilangin aja padahal sering baca fanfic tanpa _ripiu_ PEACH


End file.
